wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Becca Pryor
' 'Becca Pryor 'is a main character in ''Before I Fall and its sequel Rise Against. She is the personification of the sin '''Wrath, and possesses the ability of empathy. Her trigger was being raped by Jason. She is 17-18 years old in Before I Fall and 21 years old in Rise Against. ''She is 5'3 and weighs 55kg. She is born on 5th March, 1989. Background Her parents used to fight a lot when she was young. Her dad was a recovering alcoholic and her mum worked long hours. Eventually, her dad packed up and left. When Becca was thirteen, her mum started seeing Rupert (her now stepfather) and Becca met his son Jason (who is three and a half years older than her). Rupert had a big fiftieth birthday when Becca was fourteen, and Jason started hitting on her. She rejected him, and he acted understanding and said he'd take her home. Becca was reluctant, but went anyway. Jason drove them out into the middle of nowhere and raped her. Rupert and Becca's mum, Hannah, got married a few months later, and rather than being scared by the rape, it made Becca change. Having to share a house with Rupert and Jason wasn't really a problem at first, although Becca was horrified when Jason raped her again, proving that it was a continuous thing and not just a once-off. Rupert was really strict with Becca, and had a soft spot for Jason. He didn't let Becca do a lot, but Becca quickly discovered she could manipulate Jason, although it was actually him manipulating her. He made her do creepy stuff for little favours and if it was a big favour he'd talk her into having sex with him. Sometimes he would just rape Becca for the hell of it, because he wanted her. Things went on in this way for a while until soon after Becca turned fifteen. Her mum started to get sick and they found out she had lung cancer. It only went downhill because Jason got really possessive and wouldn't let her go and see her mother (she was a minor and needed an adult's consent). He'd only agree to it if, again, she did stuff with him. It made her feel sick to have to do things with Jason just to see her mum. After Becca's mum died, Rupert caught Jason raping Becca, but of course Jason claimed that Becca had seduced him into it. Annoyed, Rupert paid for her to be sent off to Spenser's with some of her inheritance money, which she couldn't get until she was eighteen. Soon after that, Rupert moved to England, but Jason stayed and became Becca's legal guardian. Appearance Becca has light brown hair and deep blue eyes that are sort of indigo. She has a pretty face. She has a fairly tanned complexion and a dazzling smile, with a curvy hourglass-type figure. She is often seen as attractive to others. Personality After what Jason does to her, Becca changes herself completely. She doesn't want to be associated with the girl she once was and she takes the chance to create a new image of someone who's flirtatious, daring and fun-loving. Because she doesn't want anyone to fall for her considered how damaged she sees herself as, Becca often flirts around with guys, which leads her to be seen as a bit of a slut. She just wants to flit around and enjoy herself because every time she grows attached, her hopes are destroyed. So she's flippant and distant. Ambitions Becca hopes to study pharmacy when she finishes high school. She aspires to be independent and follow her own path in life instead of always being told what to do by Jason. This is why she goes about trying to get work for herself, so that she doesn't have to rely on him. Strengths Becca is very strong-willed and knows what she wants in life. She has a strong sense of justice and knows wrong from right. She isn't the sort who is easily convinced into believing something is her fault when it's not. Becca is opinionated and speaks up when she thinks something isn't right. She is also very stubborn and is determined that she won't say or do anything that she doesn't want to. Weaknesses Becca is fiercely loyal to those she cares about, which makes her friends and Tyler subject to manipulation by Jason. She also has a fierce temper which can get out of control at times and end up with her as the victim to it. Becca's sharp tongue can also get her into trouble, as she says things that she doesn't mean to. Habits Becca tends to pick at her nails or stare at her feet when she's lying. She also bites at her lip a lot when she's worried. Relationships 'Family' 'Hannah Pryor' Becca had a very close relationship with her mother. After her father left when she was seven years old, her mum was all she had left. However, Becca started to feel a bit distant when her mother started dating Rupert. After Jason raped her, Becca's relationship with her mother began to deteriorate and they stopped talking as much. Becca felt incredibly guilty about not being able to tell her mother everything when Hannah was sick with cancer. She was devastated when her mother died as it made her feel as though she was alone. 'Rupert Mannington' Becca didn't get along well with her stepfather. Rupert didn't approve of Becca and thought she was a bad influence on her son. This was apparently proven when he caught Jason raping Becca, which of course Jason claimed was Becca seducing him. Rupert was infuriated, seeing Becca as a temptress, and sent her to Spenser Academy. 'Friends' 'Jemma O'Keefe Becca is at first a bit wary of Jemma, her roommate, but the two girls get along and soon find that they have similar situations. Jemma is very protective of Becca against Jason, and tries to encourage Becca to stick up for herself against her stepbrother. The two become very close friends. '''Love Interests 'Tyler Simms' At first Becca is reluctant to pursue a romantic relationships due to past failures and Jason's destructive nature towards any guy who comes near her, but finds herself genuinely falling for Tyler. She thinks he is sweet and kind, and her mind is made up when she realizes that he doesn't just want sex from her and is willing to wait for her. He treats her with respect and also does cute things, such as taking her out and giving her memories she missed out on due to her fractured childhood. Tyler often grows frustrated that Becca distances herself from him, and that she won't even let him hug her because she is still afraid of being touched because of all the things that Jason is done to her. Becca is reluctant to tell Tyler the extent of Jason's actions, for fear that he will do something stupid and get himself killed. 'Enemies' 'Jason Mannington' Jason desired Becca when she was in her early teens. She became aware of his want but was very uncomfortable with it. Jason has been raping Becca for practically four years, and she doesn't understand why he wants her. Jason likes to keep Becca close and is very possessive if anyone else gets near her, growing violent and angry if he thinks she is doing something with another guy. He doesn't see a problem with his desire for her, or even with raping her, which disturbs Becca. Becca is afraid of Jason and the things he will do to her, but she doesn't admit it. She finds it very difficult to define love, having only ever known her step-brother's lust, as Jason claims that he is in love with her and that's why he does these things.